1. Technical Field
This application relates to an emergency call device for transmitting an emergency call including emergency information using a communication system.
2. Related Art
Networked vehicles may interface smart, wireless networks and vehicle manufacturers may integrate wireless-based telematics services in their vehicles. Telematics may capitalize on the emergence and proliferation of sophisticated broadband wireless communications technology and e-commerce.
Emergency call (e-call) systems may be one example of a telematic service. An e-call system may connect vehicle occupants to an emergency service that receives information related to the vehicle, or other data related to the emergency. For an e-call system to be effective, it should be reliable and be triggered in an emergency quickly. Accordingly, there is a need for an e-call system for transmitting an emergency call, which increases the reliability of data transmission and may almost instantaneously transmit emergency related information.